Go Hard or Go Home
by takujo
Summary: Miharu is rescued by a drunkard from a group of molesters, but then the drunkard turns around to him and . . . boyxboy yaoi, don't like, don't read. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi Y'all! I'm new on this web so plz be nice! ^^. Read this fan fic while listening to Kylie Minogue's Go Hard or Go home, it suits well, guaranteed.

Summary : Ok, I'm not good at summaries, so here I go; Miharu is a student who was rescued by a drunkard from molestors. But the drunkard turns around and…well…you know what, right? (O_O). Boyxboy, don't like, don't read plz.

_When Night Falls_

It was the end of school and Miharu was hoping that the day would've been longer than any other day. He took his bag nervously and headed out the door.

Miharu was always afraid to go home in the dark, alone. That's why he had Raimei and Aizawa with him, but somehow, things changed when Raimei and Aizawa started going out.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be ok," Miharu smiles

"Ya'sure?" Aizawa asks, with Raimei hanging onto his arm

"I'm sure, go ahead," The dark haired boy turns and leaves

"ARIGATOU MIHARU-KUN!" Raimei waves, as she quickly pulls onto Aizawa and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie.

Miharu turns back and sees the two walking away, happily like a married couple. But when he turned to face his path, it was dark, somewhat…scary.

"Oh god, why'd I say 'I'm sure'?" He asks himself, as his feet took small steps.

The street was somehow darker than before, it was more spaceous than ever too. The boy shuddered, as the cold, lonely wind blew against his cheeks.

The short-cut home, was the path through the small alley of prostitutes and drunkards. Miharu mustered his strength and walked through, when he was with Raimei and Aizawa it was easy. But doin git alone, Miharu never dreamed of it, till today.

"Oji-San and Oba-sama would be worried," Miharu thought, as he stared into space thinking. Then it shook at him, a group of men were ahead of his path.

His fingers clenched at his heart, his toes were pinching at his shoes. "Oh no," He thought, sweat dropping down. They were coming, they were smiling, today is not a good day to say 'I'm sure'.

Miharu quickly turned around and started walking fast. "hey cutie, what's a babe like you doing in a place like this?" the stranger asked. Miharu looked up, and before he realized it, he was surrounded with a bunch of hairy men.

A man chuckles, as his hand reached into the boy's undershirt. "Hey! Don't touch me!" Miharu took his bag and hit hard onto the man.

"Ooh, protective babe," The man smiles, as the men behind Miharu, slowly pulled items from their pockets. There were knives, ropes, and even tape.

"Don't worry baby, we'll just make you feel good tonight," The perverted **s grabbed tightly onto Miharu's mouth, while the other hand groped onto his pants.

Behind muffled noises Miharu screams, then *CHOMP*.

"AIYH! HE BIT ME!" The man pulled away, as Miharu slumped down onto the floor. The second man pulled the boy up by the collar, as his free hand went down smack onto the poor boy's face.

"B***H! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE?" The men started beating the boy until he was completely worn out, until…

"_You're in my way…"_

"Huh?" The men turn, to see a drunkard man, wearing a black suit, and an empty bottle in his hand.

"Its just a drunkard, c'mon," The pervert turned his attention back toward Miharu.

The drunkard's eyes squinted, as he walked forward. His drunk hand went up and tapped onto the man's shoulder, which was a bad idea…

"What do you want Old Man?"

And his reply, was a pop to the nose…(owie)

"Want a knuckle sandwich old man?" The second man came, but the drunkard hit him down to earth hard, using his drunkard elbow.

"Give him a knuckle sandwich huh? Big in the filthy!" The man brought them bleeding to earth hard, as they fled.

"We'll remember this f**king bastard!"

The drunkard brought the beer bottle to his cavern, and was surprised that not a drop fell out from the hole. "Uhn, um," Miharu stood up, his eyes focused completely on the man.

"_You…come..ic…here.."_

Miharu was quite indebted to this man and did so.

"Where do you live sir?" The boy asks, as the man pointed toward a white house not far from the block they were standing at.

The boy closed the door, then stared into his rescuer's den. "This is…unbelievable."

The house was a total chaos. There were laundry everywhere, even in the sink. Books, pencils, and papers were scattered on the floor, along with porn magazines…

"What kind of 'man' are you?" Miharu walked the man toward the bed, and threw him down gently.

But just as he was about to get up and leave, Miharu was forcefully pulled down. The boy landed onto his back on the soft bed, that smelled of shampoo and soap.

"Eh? Nani!"

_~Chuuuu~_

"mmph…mmm..mm.."

The drunkard's tongue dived deeper and deeper into the child's cavern, as the boy pushed and pushed away from the pervert.

And when the child was released, he coughed and coughed bubbles of air.

"What are you doing? Pervert!" Miharu brought his hand up, but before it smacked down hard, the stranger took a hold of his hand.

"Hey!..Le-let me go!" Miharu kicked and pulled, as the man pulled the child's arms up above his head.

"W-what do you want?" The dark haired boy tried his best to move back and back, but the man pursued and soon, their lips locked together again.

Miharu's eyes shut down immediately.

_No…this is NOT happening!_

Naughty fingers were crawling up toward the boy's pants, as the button loosened and the zipper was pulled down.

_Don't do that! No!_

"STOP IT!" Miharu screamed, pushing the man away, using his body strength. "LET ME GO!" He shouted, but when he looked up, he saw the man pulled out a piece of ripped cloth.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The cloth was tied around the boy's mouth, as the drunkard took his belt and tied the child's hands up above his head.

_What's happening?_

The man licked down the boy's neck and down to his shirt. The same fingers were going up the boy's shirt, as they pulled it off gently.

_NO!_

Miharu's pants came down, as his green eyes cried a river. He could still feel those warm but cold hands, explore around his body, while his warm lips caressed his neck and face.

The man suddenly pulled the child's hips up close toward the man's body, as something hot entered into the child's entrance.

With sheer force, the man pushed, as Miharu screamed behind muffled screams.

_NO! Please don't!_

Miharu turned and twisted his body, hoping to relieve himself of the pain the stranger gave.

"_Hanabusa-San…"_

_Huh?_

"_Hanabusa-San…I love you…"_

Miharu's eyes widened even more. Oh no, he was thinking of someone else, he doesn't know that I'm not _Hanabusa-San._

The force suddenly strengthened, as Miharu's quite voice suddenly strained after screaming and shouting.

_Someone save me…._

The child stared into space, until everything around him turned pitch black. A faint voice of the man was heard, _"I love you"_

Morning dawned, as Miharu's red eyes opened, only to his surpris, the man was sleeping with his arms around the boy.

The boy immediately got up, and was amazed the man didn't budge a move. The boy quickly took off the loose belt on his wrists and pulled off the cloth in his mouth.

He reached for his clothes, quickly dressed himself into the beer-stenched uniform, as tears streamed down his eyes. Reaching for his shoes, he immediately disappeared without another thought. Only did he realize that he had forgotten his schoolbag that was beneath the bed.

When Miharu reached home, he knocked onto the door, and his aunt replied it.

"You were late yesterday Miharu," His aunt says, as the boy ran through the hallway and climbed into bed.

"I was worried, I wanted to call the police," She says, but Miharu doesn't answer.

"Miharu? Are you well? Shall I come in?" His grandmother opened the door, as Miharu sat up and stared at his grandmother.

"_ic…oba-sama…"_

He immediately ran over and cried on his grandmother's apron.

"Miharu? What's the matter?" She asks, soothing her grandchild, as he cried her an ocean.

He never said what was troubling him. This worried his uncle, aunt and grandmother. Miharu never in his life said a word, even to his friends he was once close with, he never said.

Until, that fateful day came,

2 Months later…

A/N: Ok that's all I have for today, but I will certainly continue this fan fic, so plz root for me! XD. Thank you for your attention! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is, second chapter! Omg, I still can't believe I made the 2nd chapter on the same day I finished the first one! Kya! I'm so happy! XD

_When he comes for you_

It was 2 months already, and Miharu had just entered back into school after his trauma. Aizawa and Raimei were the first to meet up with him.

"Miharu!" Raimei waved her hand quite worried, as Miharu forced his smile and waved.

"What happened? Are you ok? You didn't come to school for 2 months!" She grabbed his hands and stared at him with worried-puppy-eyes.

"I'm ok Raimei, my aunt just got worried when I was attacked on the street that's all," Miharu says, while his sweat dropped down his face.

"You were attacked?" Raimei asks, gripping even tighter onto his hands.

"I-I'm fine Raimei," The dark haired boy says, trying to pull his hands away

"No, no, no, no, no! That was the night Aizawa and I went on the date right?" The two pony tailed girl asked, "How could that person! How dare he!" She says, stabbing her katana down onto the floor.

"Who is this guy! Tell me Miharu!" She says, grabbing onto his collar.

"Raimei!" Aizawa pulled the girl away, "What? Let me go Aizawa!"

"_We can't do that, think of Miharu's feelings." _The boy whispers, as Raimei softened up and agreed. "Ok, sorry Miharu, I didn't mean to scare you," She says.

The boy shakes his head, then the bell rang.

"C'mon, class is ready," He says, as he entered into the class.

The class were soon chattering among themselves as soon as Miharu entered. They whispered to one another, as the boy looked down at his feet. His two friends didn't seem to recognize either, maybe its because they knew this sort of situation would never occur.

The boy sat down at his seat and laid his head down softly, while he faced outside the window. His ears still heard the faint whispering of the students, as the teacher entered into the school. Class was normal like any other day, but somehow to Miharu, it was different than before.

"Miharu? How are you feeling?" The teacher asked after class. "I'm fine, sensei," Miharu would answer, then quickly skedaddled out of the room, hoping the teacher wouldn't ask anything else. "Uh, Miharu!" The teacher's voice called out, but the boy didn't stop.

He knew he was attacked on the street, but after that night, he had completely forgotten everything. He couldn't remember a single memory, all he knew was that he was 'hurt' by someone, badly.

"Miharu, want to have lunch with us?" Raimei asks, but the boy walked passed her and headed toward the supply room.

"Miharu?" She called, "No thanks, I lost my appetite." He would reply, then closed the door behind him. The pressure of having everyone stare at him was too much for this sickly child.

He climbed into a spare closet and curled up into a ball. It was dark there, and quiet. He never knew that this closet was so reassuring in keeping everything noisy away from his thoughts.

Faint, warm tears streamed down the boy's face, as his green eyes stared into space. The fading memories of 'that' night circled around his mind, as he continuously purused to know these memories.

School ended slower than the first days of Miharu's school life. He walked home with Aizawa and Raimei, who asked constant questions. Miharu answered them with a large, fake, smile, as they laughed and talked to each other like nothing had happened two months ago.

At home, he would cook the customers their meals, and speak happily toward them. His aunt and grandmother stood at a far distant, worried, but relieved that he had returned to the normal child they knew of before.

And at night; Miharu would curl into his bed, after watching his favorite tv program with his grandmother. But in the middle of the night, he would arise from his bed and stare at himself.

What was wrong with him? He still felt weird, something changed, and he knew it, but what?

"Class your homeroom teacher resigned from this school, so she could take care of her mother," The principal says, "So Banten's University teacher will be taking her place," He turned to the door, as a young man entered.

"Ok, sensei, you take over," The old man says then left the room. The girls immediately started swooning, as the students stared amazed. Miharu stared from his seat, and saw a young handsome man walk inside, with a briefcase in his hand.

"_Good Morning class," _

The girls' started their little kitty sounds like 'Kyaa', as the boys stared in awe and jealousy.

"My name is Thobari Kumohira," The teacher says, writing down his name onto the chalk board, "Glad to be here," He says, as the girls immediately raised their hands.

"Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?" One asked, as the teacher smiles, "No, I don't," He smirks, as he winced his eye. The boys' pouted their cheeks, as they whispered to one examines the teacher, then shrugs and completely forgot that this person; was the drunkard.

Class was soon over, and the 15-year-old boy was the first to be the one to leave immediately. He met up with his two friends in the garden, as the three sat down with their lunches.

The three had already begun their lunches, when someone interrupted them._ "Rokujo-Kun?" _Said boy stared over his shoulder, and saw the teacher standing under the tree behind them.

"Rokujo-Kun right? Can we talk?" the man asks, as the boy stares at his friends.

"You go on ahead, we'll wait here," Raimei answers, and after those words, Miharu was up and gone.

He turne toward the teacher, when they had entered into the classroom. "Am I in trouble?" He asks, mischievously, his hands behind his back. "Hmph, no silly," The teacher says, as he turns to face the boy.

He took out from his desk, a bag that was an aqua blue color, and it looked stuffed with belongings. "Is this yours'?" He asks, handing the bag over to the child.

Miharu examined the bag, then looked inside. "Yeah! This is mine! I was looking for it all over!" The child pulled out his kitty-cat cellphone, and smiled to himself.

"Thanks Sensei! I probably left it somewhere in the school." The boy replies.

The teacher's smile had already disappeared, as he stared at the boy's happy face.

"Where have you been 2 months earlier, Miharu?" He asks, as the boy pulled the bag over his shoulder. "eh? I was attacked on the streets, that's what my aunt said," The boy answered, as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Sorry, I was quite a slut awhile ago, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings," The boy says, lowering his face, but he still smiled gratefully.

"but,"

The teacher looked at the boy, almost regretful of something, almost remorsed about something.

"I'm grateful I'm still here, and I'm still happy I'm here," The child smiles, as he turns around.

"Miharu!" The teacher called. The boy turns around, and sees the man, full of remorse and sorrow on his face.

"Sensei?" The boy walked forward.

The man took a hold onto the boy's shoulders, as his face went down toward the boy's neck. His arms embraced the child, until the boy was completely trapped in his arms.

"_I'm sorry. . ."_

"Sensei?"

He sounds strange. . .does he want to cry?. . . did I upset him?

"Sensei? What's wrong?" He asks, as his hands patted gently onto the teacher's back.

"I'm sorry. . . I did it. . . I didn't want to. . . I'm sorry. . . "

"Sensei?" The dark haired child pulled away and stared up toward his teacher.

"You didn't do anything, silly!" Miharu says, slapping the man on the face, gently.

"Miharu, 2 months ago. . . "

"Hm?"

"It was me. . . I did it to you. . . "

"eh?"

"That night! I did it. . . "

The man's hand went up to his head and scratched ferociously. He seemed confused, and this scared the teenager.

"I raped you. . . " Was all the man said.

Miharu stared into black-outer-space. "haha, that's. . . quite a joke, sensei," Miharu slaps the man's chest, "That's cute," The boy says, praying that he really WAS just joking.

"Miharu!" The man pulled onto the boy's shoulders.

"I mean it, its no lie, I did it. . . "

"No, you didn't," The boy forced his frightened smile

"I did it."

"No, you did not," The boy pushed his hands onto the man's chest, as those large hands groped tightly onto his arms.

"I did it, and I'm sorry," The man repeated.

"**NO!" **

Miharu pushed the man away and ran for the exit. "MIHARU!" The teacher ran toward the boy, but Miharu had already jumped down the stairs and was soon at the gate of the school.

"MIHARU!" The teacher called again, but he soon slowed down as soon as Miharu hit the road.

"DAMN IT!" The man shouted, as he kicked the dirt, and the female students stared.

Thobari pulled out a cigarette and lighted it up. He puffed clouds of smoke of frusturation, as he rubbed his head and walked back and forth to and fro.

"Now what?" He stared up toward the sky, as the dark clouds surrounded and turned into raindrops.

"_Above all the people, why Miharu at that time on that day?" _

A/N: So, so? How is it? I hope you all like it! I'm trying to make it sound as comforting as possible, but wow it always twists into something else better. I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon! YAY! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Woohoo! I did it! Here it is! Chapter 3! Enjoy! (^_^)

_When the nightmare is over_

Miharu ran and ran and ran. He passed the park, the fountain, and the houses that were a few blocks from his house. He ran into his house, and saw it empty.

His aunt and uncle were off on their Anniversary date, while Grandmother was sleeping on her rocking chair, with a book in her arms.

The boy took off his shoes, as he panted bubbles of air. "I'm ho-" Miharu looked up and saw his grandmother asleep, safe and sound.

He sighs, as he took a yarn-shawl and went toward the old woman. He pulled the book from her hand and covered her in the warm shawl.

But when Miharu stared back at the book, he saw that it was a family album. He opened the pages, but when he turned the last one, a yellow file fell out.

The boy hissed to himself, as he scrambled to pick it up before his grandmother woke up. He picked up the paper, but when he stared down, he saw those words;

**Miharu Rokujo Doctor Files**

"Huh?" He opened the file, and pulled out pieces of papers. His eyes scanned the words.

"September. . . Friday. . . 23rd?"

That was. . . 2 months ago. Miharu grabbed the papers into his hands, praying and hoping that the words that the teacher said were lies.

But they were not. He approached the words, **Raped September 23****rd****, Friday Night'**

The boy's hands went up to his mouth, as he scrambled up the stairs. He dropped the files with a THUD, leaving his grandmother to wake up from her slumber, while he ran up to his room.

"Wah? Mi-Miharu?" The old woman rubbed her eyes. "Wh-wha?" She looked around herself confused, then turned to see the album and file on the floor, the papers scattered everywhere across the room.

Her squinty eyes went wide as possible, as she ran toward the stairs. "Miharu?" She called, but the boy didn't answer. "Miharu? Honey?" The old woman called again and again, but Miharu didn't call out, or answer.

He locked himself into his room, crying, sobbing and bawling on his newly washed futon. His grandmother knocked again and again on his door, but somehow, the only things Miharu could hear were his own tears falling down his face.

For several hours, Miharu stayed like that, until he fell asleep, praying that this was all just a sad nightmare. Just a sad. . . nightmare. . . right?

The next morning came. . .

"Miharu! Please bring out these dishes!" His aunt called. Miharu quickly wore on his apron and hair bandana. "Coming!" He'd call happily.

The boy took the dishes and headed out, while his grandmother and aunt whispered to one another.

"_Are you sure mother? He looks fine,"_ His aunt would say

"_But I was sure he saw them, if he didn't why didn't he ansewr me,"_ the old lady replied

The two would worry one another, as Miharu spoke with the customers happily. Life almost looked like it would go to the way it used to, for Miharu.

But the day strolled by normally, even Raimei and Aizawa didn't stop by, because they were on a vacation date. But Miharu didn't care anymore, he missed the feeling of being alone with just his family and his family's restaurant.

"Miharu, can you please do the shopping for me?" His grandmother asked.

"Hai!" The boy took the grocery list and kissed his grandmother on her wrinkled cheek. "Oh?" The old woman stared shocked, "I'll be going then!" He says, and soon he was out the door.

His grandmother stared, as her wrinkled, worried face turned into a happy and relieved smile. "Maybe, things will turn out well for Miharu-Chan," She says

The dark haired boy walked through the aisle of milk and products, "Cheese, cheese," He says, as he placed into the cart a box of cheese.

But whilst going along the aisle of bread, milk, and flour, the child just had to stumble into someone he wish he hadn't met up with.

It was Thobari-Sensei. The boy immediately turned around. He rushed out of the aisle, but the corner of the man's eye quickly caught him.

"_Miharu?" _

The boy suddenly dropped the basket of groceries and turned toward the aisle. The man came out of the aisle and stared at the boy, "Y-you're. . . um. . . can we talk?" The man asks.

But Miharu ignored his request and turned toward the fallen groceries. "I'm sorry, I'm busy, so, I don't have time," The boy answers, as he quickly placed everything into the basket.

The man took a hold of the boy's arm, his face with the same remorseful expression.

"_Miharu, I NEED to talk to you," _Thobari whispered. _"Please!"_

"I'm busy," Miharu says, faking his smile. "Please I need to talk to you, Miharu!" Thobari followed the boy until he was even out of the shop and on the street.

The boy pulled out his umbrella, and quickly walked toward the road back home. Thobari was close behind him, as Miharu took short glances over his shoulder.

"Miharu, please, I-"

"Don't bother me," The dark haired boy sucked in his tears, as the teacher stared appalled.

"Huh?"

"Thobari-Sensei, lets just forget about it," The boy pulled out his smile, then turned around and left.

"Forget about it?" The confused dark haired man continued following, as Miharu wiped his shameful tears.

"Yeah, forget about. . . everything we did. . . "

"Do you want to?"

The boy's head began to shake horribly, as his hands went up to his face. He thought if he had sheltered his face, his tears would not be seen.

"I want to. . . I want to forget. . . " The boy mumbled beneath innocent tears

The teacher's eyes closed, then opened, "Alright, we'll forget about everything," The man answers, his hands came out and gave the child a warm embrace.

Miharu stared into utter blackness, as his body felt the warmth he always craved for when he was just a boy. His small hands reached out to those large arms that held him so ever tight, and wimpered.

"We'll forget about it, you and me," Thobari says, hoping to stop the tears that froze from the cold air and wind.

"We'll forget. . . "

Miharu found his heart breaking in two, wasn't this what he wanted? He wanted to forget, but why did he feel like he had just tossed half of his heart into the trash?

Maybe. . . maybe he'd never know?

A/N: So? What do you all think? I'm trying to find a reason why Miharu would not want to forget about Thobari. I'm a bit stuck on the part on why and how does Miharu fall in love with Thobari, there might be a few changes in the story afterwards. XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok this might be the last chapter, MIGHT. Enjoy! ^^

_When I say so_

Miharu entered into the classroom and foun it busy as ever. "Miharu!" Raimei waved her long arm in the air, as Aizawa smiled.

Somehow, the fake smile he always forced on, disappeared. He couldn't smirk, he couln't laugh, he couln't even pretend he was 'ok'. That was because, he was NOT ok.

"_We'll forget about it," _

That's what Thobari-Sensei said, but its easier said than done. Miharu rested his head onto his desk, then immediately sprung his head up when their teacher entered into the classroom.

"Morning class,"

"Morning, sensei," The children replied,

He looked so casual, so usual, so ordinary, but. . . there was a few changes on his face. . . even though he was acting like everything was over between them, he acted like his heart was torn to the north and south.

The school day passed, but Miharu wasn't looking forward to it. Somehow something tugged at his heart, "Say it! Say you don't want to forget that time!" "Just say it!" "Its so easy!" But it wasn't.

Thobari opened the car door, and locked up the seatbelt. He rubbed his head and looked out his window. All the students had gone home, but Miharu sat on the stairs. His head on his knees, and his bag plopped onto the dirty floor.

"What's he doing?" The man thinks, as he opened the door. He put his hands into his pockets and walked toward the boy. He was slouching on the sidewalk, his face was buried, an his hands were hiden in his bosom.

"Miharu," He called, and once Miharu looked up Thobari heard his heart go a loud 'KA-THUMP'. His eyes were wet, watery and his face looked messy, but a cute mess. "Yeah?" The boy answers while wiping his still falling tears, "Why are you still here?" The man asks.

Miharu stares onto the road, as his face looked like an expressionless, dying soul. "I. . . don't feel like walking. . . that's all. . . " The boy answered. But after those words, he stood up to his lazy feet and started walking. The teacher watched him go, as he heard his heart making those strange noises, as if wanting to jump out of his ribcage.

"Wait, Miharu!" The man sprung into a run and ran toward the boy.

Miharu turned around, as he wiped his tears. Thobari found himself grabbing onto the boy's shoulders, "W-what?" Miharu asks, as the man stared shocked.

"Uh. . . I-uh, um. . . (coughs). . . uh. . . " The boy was staring at the man who had just lost his voice, confused. "Yes?" Miharu asks again, "You want a ride?" The man asks, pointing at his car. The boy gave a surprised look, as the thuner cracked, rolling by.

"I. . . I guess," The teacher gave an expression of relief, "Ok, c'mon," The man opened the door, as the child entered and did his seatbelt.

The road home was quiet, but the only things they did do, were either stare behind each other's backs. Miharu stared at the man, he was strong, he was brave, he was smart, intelligent and. . . honest.

Thobari looked at the boy, as he stared out the window. He was beautiful, the only thing the man coul think of. The first person he looked at, after his first girlfriend left him. It was so tempting to bring his hand out to only touch the fringes of the boy's hair.

And to think, he held Miharu, once. . .

The rain came pouring down, as the car entered into his home's neighborhood. "You can stop here," The boy almost spoke immediately, breaking the silence. "O-oh," The car stopped as told, as Miharu unbuckled himself and was just about to step out when.

"Miharu!" The man pulled back at the boy's arm. "H-huh?" The boy turned amazed, as the man's words were lost. . . again. "I-um. . . uh. . . umbrella. . . ?" He asks, as he gave the boy the black bag. The boy took it nicely an bowed, "Thank you, _sensei_."

Thobari's eyes went wide. Sensei? Did he say that? He didn't mean it though right? Was he really going to. . . forget about what happene between them?

"Bye," Miharu opened the umbrella and headed toward the stairs up to his family's omelet restaurant. "No, no," Thobari shook his head with his hands, "This is not happening," He hissed. He came out of the car and entered into the pouring rain.

"MIHARU!" He ran toward the boy, as Miharu stared behind his shoulders and saw the man. "Sen-sei?" The boy asks, still feeling the dryness in his throat.

Thobari reached the dark haired stuent, and held him. Miharu stared shocked up into the rain, as the umbrella tumble onto the floor. The echoing of the rain falling suddenly quieted down, as Miharu edged toward the man's chest, and heard his warm heart-beat. It was begging for him.

"Don't go," Thobari finally said

"I don't want to forget you, or us," The man's faint tear fell down, and fell onto the boy's face.

"Lets not forget about this," Thobari said again

Miharu's eyes were suddenly drowning with his tears. He held tightly onto the man.

"I. . . don't want to forget you either. . . "

The teacher stared at his student, relieved that things were going the way they shoul've 2 months ago. His large hands cuppe the boy's face and brought them up, "Miharu," The man whispered. He brought his lips down, as Miharu opened his mouth obediently.

Their tongues twisted, twirled, and danced. It was a 'wet', 'slobby', 'romatic' kiss, miharu had ever felt since the 'incident'. Miharu's arms went up to the man's neck and held on tightly. But something Miharu did, surprised the man. He chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?" The man asks, as they broke away

"Sensei?" The boy calls

"Huh?"

"I. . . I think you're cute. . . " The boy chuckled again, his tears fading

Thobari heard his heart, **'BA-DUMP'. **"You. . . you really think so?" The man asks, as his fingers stroked the boy's fine, smooth face. Miharu was smiling, laughing for REAL for all 2 months. "Yeah," The teenager held onto the man, "Yeah, I think so,"

Thobari was going insane. "No, no, this won't do," He pulled onto the boy, and pushed him into the car. "W-wha? Sensei! Wh-what are you doing?"

The car drove off, as the rain poured down. Miharu's clothes were soaked and wet, as the teacher parke into a hotel's parking lot. "Sensei! What the hell are you doing?" But Thobari didn't answer.

He booked them a room, then pulled the boy into the elevator. "Sensei! Answer me! Where are we going?" The boy asks, as he stared at his teacher who looked so cool and calm. "To our room of course," Thobari's arms suddenly took the boy's weight onto his boy and carried him out of the elevator.

"Oi! Put me down! SENSEI!" Miharu heard the door unlock and open, then he felt the strength of the teacher loosen, as he fell with a 'plop' onto the bed. "Ow!" Miharu looked up and saw the teacher over his body.

"Miharu. . . " he whispered, as he loosened his tie and pulled off his jacket. "Oi. . . sensei?" The boy was frightened out of his wits. "Take your clothes off." "EH!" "that's an order." "HEY! I'm not a toy!" Miharu says, as he immediately crawled back, until his back was against the bed stand.

"C'mon," Thobari pulled onto the boy's ankle and brought him under the man's body. "Huh?" Miharu stared up onto the teacher's face, "Your uniform is wet, you'll catch a cold," The man licked at the boy's neck, as his naughty fingers undid the clothing and pulled them off slowly.

"Sensei! Its late! What about my aunt," The boy held tightly onto his shirt, as the teacher pulled down his pants. "Its ok," The man says, and kissed the boy, until Miharu was competely spellbound.

Their kiss, turned into pressure and their pressure turned into their own little paradise world. Thobari undid his clothes, as they danced in their secret love. Miharu held onto the man's back, as the man laid his entire body onto the child.

"Th-thobari. . . –san. . . "

"I love you Miharu,"

"Tho-bari-san. . . uh. . ah,"

Thobari held onto the boy, as the boy held onto the man. "I love you," The man said again. Miharu chuckled, as his sweat trailed down his skin, and kissed the man. "I love you too, sensei,"

The night went on smoothly, but Miharu wasn't expecting anything hard and hurtful.

"So that Hanabusa-san was your previous girlfriend?" Miharu asked, as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Yeah, we broke up about 3 months already," The man answers, as he smelled the boy's hair.

"Oh," Miharu slumped, then stared at the clock.

"Wah! Its 9 in the morning! I gotta go home!" He pulled onto his dry clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

But just when he stpped onto the floor, a pain in his hip kicked. "Wah!" He fell hard to the floor. "Eh? Miharu?" Thobari sat up from his spot.

"ITAI! You didn't say 'that' would hurt!" Miharu hisses, as he held onto his back.

"Ah, I never said it wouldn't." Thobari chuckles, as he rubbed his forehead against his.

"No way," Miharu's face was full of remorse and regret. "You. . . cheat!" Miharu hit at the man's chest as the man smiled happily.

"Well, this won't be our only night though."

"EH!"

"THOBARI-BAKA!"

"Hmm, so fresh. . . "

"LET ME GO! PERVERT!"

"Hmm. . . so good. . . "

"I SAID LET ME GO! BAKA-THOBARI-SAN!"

**THE END**

A/N: AGH! ITS DONE! What you all thinK! I'm so proud I'm finally done this ff! XD! CHEERS!


End file.
